


The Sweetest

by Woon



Series: Valentine's thingy 2021 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Len is not a fan of Ray trying to woo the object of his affections...
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Valentine's thingy 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celticheart72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/gifts).



> it's that time for me to do Valentine related things.

* * *

Snart saw the box of sweets leaning against her door and he frowned. He was pretty sure they were from Ray and that was simply unacceptable. The small box made its way into his pocket, his intention was to hand them off to Mick to eat while he thought of what sappy thing would make you smile. 

“Whatcha got there, Len?

(Y/n) stood behind him and he felt trapped with her eyeing the stupid red sweet box sticking out of his pocket. Damn, he had thought the pockets were deep enough to hide Ray’s gift. “Oh, this?” Snart retrieved the chocolates from his pocket, “Chocolates for someone sweet.” He handed (y/n) the box making sure she didn’t see him slip Ray’s card up his sleeve.

“Me?” He liked the color that spread across her cheeks as she took the chocolates.

“The sweetest person I know,” He winked at (y/n). “Thought we could watch a movie later, maybe let me feed the chocolates to you.” Her face went redder as she nodded in approval at his suggestion. “It’s a date then, kitten.” Len gave her a smile before heading off to find Mick to burn Ray’s cheesy card.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it let me know with a comment if you would like to


End file.
